Descent to Madness
by Integra-Lily
Summary: Sephiroth was once the Legendary warrior, the greatest the world had ever seen. So what caused him to fall from grace? What drove him to commit that vile act in Nibelhiem? This is a cannon fic showing Sephiroth's side of the events that took place.


Author Note: This is something I had always been curious on with Sephiroth, and it was a late night binge in the realm of writing too. I always thought what perhaps happened to Sephiroth is what eventually happened to Cloud. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own any of these characters, even though I wish I did. I love comments and critisim, so please review.

**Descent to Madness**

This place was something like a distant dream. A long forgotten pathway to the unknown, where darkness met light and knowledge of both greatness and evil sought to find power. Secret, locked away from the world. A place no one could ever see, nor think to find, hidden away in the depths of the Shinra mansion. Buried as most would like the past to remain. It was a place no one thought he would possibly find. The old Shinra mansion in Nibelheim.  
Black leather moved like a flowing shadow, dancing around the powerful form of the great Sephiroth. There was a grace in each movement he made, silent and predatory. Each step seemed to radiate power, as if one was in the presence of greatness; blink and he would vanish. Silver tresses kissed by moonlight seem to glow even in the darkness of the manor, those mako eyes not missing a single detail concerning his environment. He had not been informed this place existed. But that would not stop him. Even if could be the edge of hell, and he was taking that step over.

The passage had been discovered at some point that afternoon. The old Shinra mansion that had not been touched in years that just stood looming on the edge of Nibelhiem like a bad memory. The paint, something between an aqua and a dark green, was lightly chipping off the outside of the house. The wood had rotted it's way through the floorboards, causing each step taken on them to creak as if the whole place would collapse. What had once perhaps been an elegant palace, now looked like something kept hidden in the attic that had never been dusted off. Spiderwebs clinging to the white chipped walls, across faded portraits of people long forgotten.

There was something in Sephiroth that made him wonder why the Shinra would have let a mansion like this go to rot. Had something happened here that nobody wanted rediscovered. It was true, he was here only to take care of the reactor on Mt. Nibel...but something in this mansion had called to him. Called him to find out what it's secret was.

Sephiroth had never questioned anything by action. He would do what was required of him, to walk the line nobody else could, do the things nobody else was capable of. This was his life, this was the hand he was dealt, and he would accept it. He was the great Sephiroth, he was created for this reason alone. What would it be like to be welcomed home? A place to have memories of something other then battles or science? What would it be like to be understood by someone? He always asked that of others, trying to fathom what it must be like. But in the end, the answers never really mattered.

His Masumane would be the only real family he had.

That stairway that descended into darkness, the hidden passage that might have never been found. Yet something in Sephiroth had discovered it, something had led him there. He had known where to find the passage way, though he could not remember ever being in this place. Part of him wanted to turn back and not descend downwards...and yet, another part of him needed to see where the spiral staircase led. Those mako eyes gazed into the darkness of the stairwell for an instant before he stepped forward, descending into whatever lay below. The air grew thicker as he descended downwards, stale and cold. Pressing down upon him like a weight, forcing him to continue on. Turning back had no longer become an option as his feet hit the cold stone of the bottom. His decent echoing in the cavern. The ceiling of which held up by the same rotted wood then held the mansion above. " Fira." Sephiroth whispered quietly as he raised his hand down the passage way. Along the wall, old off-white wax candles came to life, illuminating the dank walkway. The flames danced softly as the shadows seemed to beckon him forward, towards a door at the end of the hall. There was a wooden door built into the stone off to the left, where he hesitated. He could feel a presence lurking behind that door, but the shadows seemed to be calling him towards the door at the end of the hall. Shadows that he could not ignore.

With that graceful air, Sephiroth glided to the end of the cavern and slowly pushed open that door. The door flew backwards from his touch, creaking loud enough to wake the dead. Those Mako eyes looked around the darkness for a single instant before he raised his hand and once again whispered, " Fira"

Candles erupted in the confines of the tiny room, illuminating what lay hidden in the darkness. Wooden shelves made of things far finer than what were used in the making of the mansion lined the walls. Old books, bound by leather covers lined those shelves. Spiderwebs creeping from one to the next, as if trying to conceal their forgotten knowledge. The room was shaped like an hour glass, and at the far end sat an elegant looking mahogany desk and matching chair lined with green velvet. Sephiroth's Mako eyes slowly passed over the numerous books lining the wall, and while his face remain placid, utter amazement lurked in those glowing orbs. Why had he never heard of this room.

" I do not understand this." Sephiroth's cold cultured voice spilled from his lips as he took a step towards the bookcase. Those eyes raked over the book titles catching a name scrawled upon the bindings of one of the books. JENOVA. Raising a covered hand towards the book, Sephiroth's hands seemed to hesitate, " Why is my mother's name upon one of these books...? Is it true...that I am just like those creatures upon Mt. Nibel...No...I am different. Somehow...I am special"

_Open the book...see for yourself what they have been keeping from you.  
_

Sephiroth turned instantly around, a glare set upon his face as he sought the owner of that voice that dared get the drop on him. Only the shadows seemed to be watching him. What was this.

_It is time to awaken, Sephiroth. You have been sleeping far too long.  
_

" Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded those eyes searched the room. His hand resting upon the handle of his masumane, fingers dancing as if waiting for their cue to unleash their might.

_Let go of the sword, and take the book Sephiroth...It is time._

Pain, like liquid fire shot through his skull causing his fingers to fall from the blade and rise to his head. Searing darkness, as if something was trying to rip it's way out of his skull. He fought that voice as his body seemed to move against his will. His hand came up shakily towards the book, hovering inches from it.

_You cannot fight me...you will not want to fight me...the book...take it._

Like a thousand needles plunging into his spine, the pain blinding his sight as his hand closed the distance and knocked the book off the shelf. It fell to the floor opening before him as if someone had guided it's fall. Sephiroth fell to his knees, holding his head. " Get...out..." He growled between his teeth as he opened those mako eyes towards where the book had fallen. His vision was blurred, causing the words upon it's pages to be unreadable. Save for one.

His own name.

Abruptly the pain stopped, as if someone had hit a switch. Still kneeling upon the floor, Sephiroth quietly scooped that book into his hand. Rising slowly to his feet, Sephiroth's eyes scanned the page of the book.

_Read it._

It was if he was being manipulated by strings. Sephiroth body slowly began to pace the room, the black leather flying about him. Softly he began reading outloud to himself, "...an organism that was apparently dead...was found in a two thousand year old geological stratum...Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova..." Sephiroth paused before he continued, " X Year X Month X Day...Jenova confirmed to be an ancient...X year X Month X Day... Jenova Project approved. The use of MakoReactor 1 approved for use..." Sephiroth's voice seemed to drift as he found himself standing in front of the desk in the far room. Looking upwards towards the ceiling, he then lightly asked, " My mother's name is Jenova...Jenova Project...Is this just a coincidence"

_Just a coincedence...No.  
_

Sephiroth looked downwards towards the book, his voice falling even softer, " Professor Gast...why didn't you tell me anything?...Why did you die"

_They killed him...They kill everything...they deserve death._

" No..." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he continued to read the pages of the book. When he came to the end of the book he let it fall from his hands towards the floor, " Jenova"

_There is more, Sephiroth...You must learn it all._

" I must know...you are right..." Sephiroth raised his gaze and moved towards the book shelf to grab another volume from the shelf. Time ceased to exist as he moved from book to book, reading each and every page, moving from one shelf to the next. Days no longer seemed to matter.

_They will pay._

" They will pay.." Another book fell to the floor.

_We will take what is ours._

" Ours." Another book crashed upon the ground.

_Traitors._

Another book fell and lay face open on the ground." Traitors"

_Awaken, to me._

The entire bookshelf fell forward smashing into the wall as a dark laughter filled the room. Those Mako eyes glowing darkly, filled with something more then before, a clarity of knowledge. The candles had already begun to dim, the last of the wax fleeing from the wick. Footsteps.

" Who's there!" He demanded glaring towards the doorway from where he sat seated behind the large mahogany desk. Books lay everywhere, some half open, some torn. Every last shelf was devoid of a single leather bound book. A familiar face entered the room, causing a dark smirk to curve across Sephiroth's face, " Hmph...traitor."

Cloud took a step forward towards where Sephiroth was seated, " Traitor?"

" You ignorant traitor. But you will not be ignorant for long...I will tell you..." Sephiroth rose slowly from his chair turning to face towards the wall, looking at the walls that much like the Shinra, had confined him from the truth for too long. " This planet...everything upon it...belonged to the Centra. They would migrate in, settle the planet, then move on...and at the end of this journey...they would find the promise land...and everlasting happiness."  
Sephiroth turned towards Cloud, those Mako eyes looking with such hatred towards the youth. Involuntarily, Cloud took a step backward. _Something is wrong_...Cloud thought softly to himself...this is not Sephiroth.

" But...there were those. Those who refused to continue the journey. Those who wished for an easier life..." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slowly, " They took that which the Centra and the planet had produced without giving one... single... thing... in return...Your ancestors.."

"...Sephiroth..." Cloud stared back at him, utter disbelief crossing his face.

" Disaster hit the planet...your ancestors hid like traitors...they escaped...by sacrificing the Centra...now all that is left of the Centra is here..." Sephiroth gestured lightly towards the books in the room, " All that is left of them is these peices of paper."

_Come to me Sephiroth.  
_

" What does this have to do with you?" Cloud asked taking a step forward, not adverting his gaze from Sephiroth.

" They created me from Jenova. The Jenova Project. They wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients...no...the Centra..." Sephiroth paused as he moved to stand beside

Cloud not looking at him. "...I was produced."

_Come stand beside me._

" Produced! Seph...Sephiroth...?" A look of confusion spread across Cloud's face as Sephiroth moved forward towards the door.

_Come...together...we will destroy them all._

" Out of my way. I am going to see my mother." A slow predatory smile curved across Sephiroth's face as he stepped like the angel of death from that room. The room that had given him the answers to the questions he never wanted to ask.

_Together...my Sephiroth._

**_We will destroy them all...I understand now...I understand it all..._** Sephiroth's thought's consumed him as he exited the mansion, extending his hand towards the unsuspecting town.

_Traitors._

" Figra..." He whispered softly as he moved from house to house. The screams filling his ears as he continued to call the planet to aid him, " Figra...Figra...Figra..." That small little mountain town of Nibelhem was soon consumed by that beautiful fire. Destroying everything he had once sought to protect. Destroying the lie that he had been naively living. Those Mako eyes watching with that beautiful deathly smile. Watching it all burn.

_Come to me._

" I am coming, mother..." With a turn of black leather, the flames consumed what had once remained of the legendary Sephiroth...

The End


End file.
